1) The crystal structure of the Fab of TR1.9, a human autoantibody that binds to thyroid peroxidase, has been refined at 2.0-Angstrom resolution. 2) X-ray data have been collected to 3.0-Angstrom resolution from crystals of a murine T-cell receptor alpha-chain variable domain and the determination of the structure by molecular replacement is in progress. 3) Small crystals have been obtained for a semi-synthetic human integrin-binding antibody. 4) Small crystals have been obtained for the ternary complex of a murine single-chain TcR ValphaVbetaCbeta, specific peptide, and cognate MHC Class II molecule. 5) The high-affinity receptor binding region in human IgE has been identified and a peptide has been designed, which blocks the binding of IgE to its high-affinity receptor on mast cells and which has the potential for use as a vaccine against allergy.